Computer code in a code base, when executed by a computing system, performs various operations that control instrumentalities of the computing system. To illustrate by way of example, an application program uses a storage device of the computing system to retrieve data, a processing component to modify the retrieved data, and a networking mechanism to communicate the modified data to a destination computer. The computer code in the code base includes examples of idiomatic code configured to perform common operations for a particular language. These examples exhibit peculiarities and other differences often attributable to a developer or a production environment. Executing these examples often result in inefficiencies.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.